Episode Six (Series Two)
Episode six of series two was written by Kate Brooke and directed by Lawrence Till. It aired on ITV on 23rd February 2014, and was viewed by 5.19 million people. Summary German goods are removed from the shelves, and the British government see an opportunity for Selfridge to go secretly to Berlin to engender information. Selfridge organises a charity concert to foster patriotic sentiment and Lady Mae helps out by arranging for her old friend, music hall singer Richard Chapman (Alfie Boe) to perform at the event and Miss Mardle offers the services of her lodger as an accompanist. Agnes and Victor are going out together and he makes a proposal. Thackeray believes Leclair is a German spy and his response is a surprise. As the concert starts Selfridge is spirited away by the government. Plot Anti-German feeling is running high in London and German goods are being taken off the shelves in Selfridge’s. Harry has arranged for the store to hold a patriotic concert to raise money for the troops. They just need to find a headline act. Meanwhile, Lord Loxley challenges Mae about having lovers - it’s not part of their new deal. As punishment, he’s taken the key to her bedroom lock. The threat is implicit. Bill Summertime introduces himself formally to Harry at his office. He works for the British Government in Intelligence. He wants Harry to secretly work for them and travel to Germany on his American passport to gather information from German manufacturers. Harry is itching to help the war effort, could this be his chance? Thackeray’s suspicions about Henri are growing and he tries to tackle him head on about his apparent allegiance to German products. Henri’s anger is palpable but Thackeray’s determined to get to the bottom of Henri’s mysterious behaviour. Delphine accepts the wine that Harry’s been sending her to help with her diminishing stocks and she goes to the store to thank him personally. He tells her that Summertime’s been to see him. She warns him to be careful…she’s concerned and Harry’s touched by it. On her way out Delphine bumps into Rose. Things are awkward between them as they haven’t seen each other for weeks. Later, Henri bumps into Agnes outside as she waits for Victor to take her out for the evening. Things are very strained between them and he tells her that she can do better. She tells him that Victor is a good man. It’s clear to Agnes that Henri is not the man she used to know. Victor, Agnes, Miss Mardle and Florian enjoy a music hall show led by tenor Richard Chapman. After the show, Lady Mae is waiting for him backstage to ask if he’ll sing at the patriotic concert at Selfridge’s. Mae becomes nostalgic as they talk about the past and confesses to Richard that her marriage is an unhappy one and she’s made mistakes. Back at the store, Thackeray has approached Grove about Henri and his suspicious behaviour. Grove confronts Henri as he needs to address the rumours that have been circulating. Henri admits he has been in Germany but resents the accusation and hands in his notice. Victor comes to Agnes’ studio with news. The bank have granted him a loan to get the restaurant back on its feet. He’s leaving the store and he wants Agnes to come with him, as his wife... Loxley comes into the store to ask Harry for another favour. He’d like a list of Harry’s felt suppliers. Harry turns him down when he suspects that Loxley’s working for himself and profiting from the war. Loxley doesn’t hide his disgust, telling Harry he’s nothing but a tradesman who’s doing nothing to help the country that’s helped make him rich. It’s just the spur Harry needs to tell Bill Summertime that he’ll make the trip to Berlin. At the patriotic concert, selected staff gather in excitement with the other guests – in amongst them the Loxleys. Grove’s keen to meet Miss Mardle’s lodger and gets a shock when he realises Florian is a man! As Harry and Rose arrive for the concert, Harry’s pulled away by Crabb as there’s someone waiting for him in his office…Summertime tells Harry that he’s got to go to Berlin that evening and there’s no time to lose. He tells Harry to write a note for his wife saying he’s had to go to an urgent business meeting in Paris and he’ll back in a few days… Delphine arrives just in time to see Harry leave with Summertime. She’s very concerned but wishes him luck and kisses him. Harry pleads with her not to tell Rose the nature of his trip. As Richard Chapman sings Danny Boy, the police arrive to question Henri on suspicion of spying. The staff can only look on helplessly.